Atone for a Rebellion
by victoriayukimura
Summary: When a tyrant emperor had died. Everyone close to him have been affected, including him self. This is their story from the beginning to the end to the after.


_**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Some confusing plot. After Lelouch had died, Spoilers._

_**Disclaimer:** __I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters. _

* * *

_Rebellion, noun, violent action organized by a group of people who are trying to change the political system in their country_

_Action against those in authority or against the rules or against normal and accepted ways of behaving._

Two simple definitions were printed in a dictionary. Two cold definitions of one simple action. A small rebellion is seen as a terrorist act and it is only made out of death, violence and weapons; this rebellion, however, involves a number of people and a number of things.

Love, evil, killing, metaphors, death, happiness. Some are easy to say, some are hard to do, some you can achieve with a squeeze of a hand. All of those things make up this rebellion; and this is the after story of those who took part in it.

* * *

_Killing, verb, to cause someone or something to die._

_Death, noun, the end of life._

There are a lot of things Kururugi Suzaku hate in his life: death, pizza, killings, Lelouch, Zero, terrorism.

He doesn't like pizza mainly because of that pizza crazy immortal witch. He doesn't understand how the hell Lelouch managed to live in a room with her that smells like pizza and survive for a whole 2 years. He yelled about it, Kallen complained, Lelouch grumbled and even Jeremiah voiced it out.

Second, Lelouch. Suzaku first began to hate Lelouch when he found out Lelouch was Zero and because Zero had killed Euphemia. He was too blinded by rage to think that he was not the only one who suffered the blow of her death.

_"You don't know how hard he cried when he realized the only way to stop her was to kill her."_

_"Huh?"_

_"What? You think you are the only one who loved her and treasured her besides Cornelia? Lelouch had known Euphemia all his life. The pair grew up together, played together, laughed together, cried and bickered together like the good children they once were."_

_"I…he…never told me."_

_"You truly are an idiot."_

Then came Shirley's death. He once suspected Lelouch of murdering her. He thought the anguish cry he heard before Suzaku found her was something acted. Lelouch was a supreme actor and as the witch once said, Suzaku is an idiot.

Suzaku had hated Lelouch, for all those innocent lives he had mercilessly slaughtered, for the two girls' deaths he had caused, for the brilliant plan named Zero Requiem and for the stupid last stage that Suzaku has to do.

Third, Suzaku hated killings, hated death. He saw it for the first time when his father destroyed countless Japanese lives at the invasion of Japan. Then the hate doubled when he accidentally killed his father. After that Zero/Lelouch came along and they both unintentionally competed in the game C.C. had called _Who is the world's biggest hypocrite _or _Who can cause the most amount of people to die._

Suzaku had joined the army for the purpose of atoning his sins and eventually die. That is before Lelouch came along and give him the _live on _Geass command and the perfect plan called Zero Requiem. And then he and Lelouch competed for the top spot on C.C.'s game.

Suzaku had hated pizza; but he still hated death, killing, Zero and Lelouch. It is still nice to hear Lelouch yell at him getting the number one spot on C.C.'s game.

Suzaku thinks the immortal witch was right, he is an idiot.

_"You will never beat me, Kururugi Suzaku."_

* * *

_Love, noun or verb, formal, is commonly defined as the feeling of liking another adult very much and being romantically and sexually attracted to them, or strong feelings of liking of a friend or person in your family._

Lelouch never gets why C.C. like pizza that much. The flavor is not that special and the toppings are always the same fridge vegetables. He swears to every deity up in heaven and down in hell that C.C. has tried every pizza in Pizza Hut at least twice whether it is in Tokyo Settlement or the Britannian Capitol Pendragon.

The first time C.C. tasted pizza was over 400 years ago. The night, in which she received her Geass, the nun who gave it to her made at least four pizzas and she wolfed down two and a half. She has never gotten enough to eat before that point and so the young her thinks it is the best food in the world.

When she slowly grows up, surrounded by the fake loves Geass has brought her, she never again tasted pizza. Her lovers all took her to expensive restaurants and heavenly laded banquets than to spend 40 minutes at the oven to cook. She is immature at that time and she doesn't quite mind it much.

When the nun betrayed her and forcefully gave her Code, the first thing she did was to sprint to the oven and stuff herself silly with homemade pizzas before the local villagers came to drag her away to burn at the stake.

She lived and wondered, never settle down long enough other people to recognize her and know her. She refrained herself from tasting pizza after that, so the memory of it was locked deep inside her vault along with everything else. She forgot what pizza taste like, what true love means, she had forgotten the feelings on a regular human being and opted for the title C.C.

Until the witch met that boy.

The little boy named Lelouch was different from any other teenagers of his age. He was never happy for what was given and made to stood up for all he was worth and takes what belongs to other for, after all, barely anything was given to him.

One day, Lelouch brought home pizza and told C.C. to eat and sleep before going out to do some Black Knights business. C.C. had cleaned up the boxes and proceed to use Lelouch's credit card to buy some more.

When Lelouch had found out, he only acted furious and left his credit card for C.C. to buy her pizzas.

C.C. had liked those store bought pizzas but she like Lelouch's cooking more. His cooking tasted like someone else's, sharp and mild, full in flavor. C.C. decided that she likes Lelouch, if only for that little reason.

She doesn't trust love anymore but she is content with Lelouch. At least.

* * *

_Evil, adjective, morally bad, cruel or very unpleasant._

_Evil, noun, something or someone very bad and/or harmful._

Kallen found the word evil etched in the middle of one of Lelouch's possessions in his imperial palace room and gave it some thought. She read the meaning in the dictionary and let out a bitter chuckle when it is not even close to what she, herself, had known.

When she was young, she thought her older brother Naoto was evil, due to him always grabbing the good sushi and leaving her with the plain ones. Before that she had thought the language French was evil because it is spoken quickly and nobody could understand a word of it.

When the Holy Britannia Empire invaded Japan, Kallen abandoned all those childhood definitions of evil and focused on getting Japan back at all costs.

She eventually met Zero. First came admiration, then it grew into something on the lines of _like_. Zero led the Black Knights to victory after victory, _like _slowly became _love. _She has two lives, he has two lives, but Kallen just couldn't accept the fact that Lelouch was Zero.

She holed herself down in a sewer and tucked inside the Guren after Zero was captured.

She thought the power Geass, Kururugi Suzaku, Britannia and Lelouch were all evil after that.

After all of that crap, she pointed a gun at Lelouch's chest and demands answers on his first day back. Lelouch still smiles and call her Q1 and proceed to kick some Britannian ass down to hell.

The truth of what Kallen really is to Lelouch and the unexplained last words came out, echoing around and around the Knightmare Hanger. She cried on the inside and just stood idly by as Ohgi and Todoh went and try to blow Lelouch into pieces.

The first reaction Kallen felt as Zero pushed that sword into Lelouch's chest was shock, then outrage, then sadness.

The first thing Kallen did after she heard about the whole Zero Requiem and the head Black Knights' sly remark was punch Zero hard in the unmasked face, then she crossed over the long meeting table and sank her foot into Oghi's stomach, she then stormed out of the double doors before slapping Chiba hard across the jaw.

She cried on Lelouch's grave that night.

Kallen now thinks Geass, Lelouch and Zero are evil.

* * *

_Metaphor, noun, an expression which describes a person or object in a literal way by referring to something that is considered to have similar characteristics to the person or object you are trying to describe._

Nunally had once said that Lelouch was her sky and C.C. was her rainbow.

Suzaku had stated that Nunally was his own Kami-sama.

C.C. had once painted Nunally as a kite and Lelouch as a little boy holding the kite.

Lelouch was very fond of metaphors and he always uses them, whether or not the situation is appropriate. He usually uses them to describe the ones precious to him.

In his princely childhood, his sister Nunally was the radiant sun; Euphemia was the colorful rainbow; Schniezel, Clovis, Cornelia was the three brightest stars in the sky; his mother Marianne was the soft and gentle moon. Lelouch called it his Sky Map.

When the moon was assassinated, he and the sun were exiled into a universe he doesn't trust. There he met the muscle head idiot named Suzaku and he became the moon in Lelouch's sky. Then the invasion started and every star's glow dimmed.

So he and the sun made another journey, thus, they came to another universe named Ashford. After a couple of years, Lelouch added another five stars to his sky. To say the truth, Lelouch was happy.

He led a rebellion, with the power of the kings and the insufferable immortal witch by his side. Then everything went off track.

The rainbow shattered. The sun was lost. The moon turned on him. But then again, C.C. later became his moon, Kallen became his rainbow and his sky was added a group of stars call the Order of the Black Knights.

After the Black Knights' betrayal and the deaths of his parents, he stored away his Sky Map and began another metaphor. C.C. became his shield, Suzaku was his sword, Jeremiah and Sayoko was his staffs and Kallen was the wakened enemy bow.

Suzaku had more than once complained not so nicely about Lelouch's use of metaphors to C.C. She thinks they are fine and they kept on arguing. Lelouch liked how he used his metaphors, his enemies have absolutely no idea what the heck he is talking about whenever he writes something personal in a letter.

_"To all of the occupants in my sky," it reads. "I sincerely apologize for whatever grief I have caused all of you with my actions and if that muscle headed idiot had told all of you the plan and if you are going down the road of forgiving me, don't. And if you aren't, thank goodness."_

_"Here are my last orders as the Emperor of Britannia, as Zero and as Lelouch. I hope they will be fulfilled no matter what I have done and to the best of everyone's abilities._

_"First, don't bother the moons, the broken one or the saddened one. Second, tell the enemy bow to live on and don't beat up that idiot too badly. Third, remind the sun to always shine and never lose her radiance."_

_"Forth, tell the staffs to just get together already. It is really frustrating to watch the two sending 'love glances' at each other but not saying anything other than well-mannered greetings. Fifth, if you are reading this, it is not anyone else's fault that I destroyed your sun and my rainbow."_

_"Sixths, I hope every occupant in my sky will achieve their own happily ever after now that I'm gone."_

_"I love the metaphors and I intend to keep writing with them."_

_"Lelouch"_

* * *

_Realize, verb, to understand a situation, sometimes suddenly._

_, verb, to achieve something you were hoping for._

C.C. realized that pizza tasted blanch when Lelouch weren't next to her to tease. She is inwardly congratulating Lelouch for the first one to become the immortal witch's warlock.

Suzaku realized that Lelouch was right, he is an idiot, along with the titles: hypocrite, traitor and dumb-ass. Also, Lelouch was the world's best, worst, most brilliant and the stupidest schemer. Bar none.

Nunally realized that she is indeed too naïve, too innocent at the wrong times and sometimes, too selfish. She want Lelouch to live, to be the overly protected big brother of the innocent, naïve and selfish girl.

Kallen realized that Lelouch can't be replaced by anyone else alive. An also, she thank Lelouch for making the Knight of Rounds uniforms more personal. Another thing she owes him that she can never repay back.

Cornelia and Schniezel realized the death of Euphemia was not entirely Lelouch's fault, nor was the deaths of countless others. It is just easier to blame it all onto Lelouch's head.

Anya finally realized who that boy in her hard drive that looked so much like Lelouch is. She thanks Gino for sneaking into the new Zero's room and the new Zero for taking a photo of Emperor Lelouch in the Britannian royal garden.

Jeremiah and Sayoko realized that their master is not always a cold hearted creep and he has a wicked sense of humor. (They of course thanked Lelouch for the 'advice' in his will. Together.)

* * *

_Definition, noun, a statement that explains the meaning of a word or phrase._

Love is tricky.

Evil is inevitable.

Killing is easy.

Happiness is precious.

The Witch wants to be loved. He grants her that.

The Knight wants to die. He had forbidden that.

He wants a peaceful tomorrow. The Witch and the Knight had helped him create that.


End file.
